Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know"
by Heradevion
Summary: YAOI... It's Chichiri's take on the song with the same title that was sung by Britney Spears. But it's not her and that hunk who is stuck in the island. This time, it's Chichiri and Tasuki!


Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a trademark creation of Miss Yu Watase, therefore it is not mine and will never be mine. :( And neither did I compose the song. This short fic has been inspired by the song of the same title performed by Britney Spears and is written by someone else whose name I've forgotten.  
  
Warning: Y-A-O-I!!! A Tasuki/Chichiri yaoi song fic that is. But I don't think this can be labeled as a lemon though. Probably a lime. And I'm no expert in writing lemon fics. This is my first take on a yaoi pairing and may probably sound not exquisite enough to you. So please, be gentle on me (=^-^=). If ever you might find yaoi stories distasteful, I hope you won't flame me or anything. If ever you'll find my fic unlikable, just don't review anyway. I'm a sensitive person ya know (=^.^=); By the way, mind if I'll cut on Chichiri's "no da" lines for a meantime? (=^^=);  
  
Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know  
  
Sung by Chichiri  
  
*Tasuki and Chichiri are stranded somewhere in a deserted island "alone". We see Chichiri lying on a tree branch while watching a shirtless (!) Tasuki walking by the seashore, trying "not" to get too close to the water*  
  
Chichiri:  
  
My fans say you're so into me  
  
And that you need me desperately  
  
They say you say we're so complete  
  
*Chichiri gets down from the tree and heads towards Tasuki*  
  
*Then Chichiri splashes some water on Tasuki and laughs, Tasuki mumbles*  
  
But I need to hear it straight from you  
  
If you want me to believe it's true  
  
I've been waiting for so long it hurts  
  
I wanna hear you say the words, please  
  
Don't...  
  
* Chichiri draws his face closer to Tasuki's*  
  
Don't let me be the last to know  
  
Don't hold back...  
  
*Chichiri slides the palm of his hands down on Tasuki's gorgeous abs*  
  
Just let it go  
  
I need to hear you say  
  
You need me all the way  
  
Oh, if you love me so, don't...  
  
*Chichiri brings his face closer to Tasuki's*  
  
Let me be the last to know  
  
*Tasuki is about to bend lower and kiss Chichiri's lips when Chichiri suddenly pulls away and splashes Tasuki with water*  
  
*We see Tasuki chasing Chichiri around the seashore, laughing. When he finally catches up with Chichiri, he wraps his arms around him. Then he brought Chichiri down making him lie his back on the sand. Tasuki is on top of him, staring straight into his eyes*  
  
Your body language says so much  
  
Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch  
  
But til' you say the words it's not enough  
  
C'mon and tell me you're in love, please  
  
*Tasuki finally bends his head down to kiss him*  
  
Don't...  
  
*The kiss gets torrid*  
  
Don't let me be the last to know  
  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
  
I need to hear you say  
  
You need me all the way  
  
Oh, if you love me so  
  
Don't let me be the last to know  
  
*Now we see them both in a hut, still kissing... kissing torridly that is. Then Tasuki slowly pulls Chichiri's shirt up, thus revealing another yummy bod (=~_^=)*  
  
C'mon baby, c'mon darling, ooh yeah  
  
*Tasuki starts kissing his jaw and neck. *  
  
C'mon, let me be the one  
  
C'mon now, oh yeah  
  
*Chichiri tightens his grip on Tasuki's burning-red hair while Tasuki moves his mouth slowly on Chichiri's chest, then sucks his nipples... then harder.*  
  
I need to hear you say  
  
You love me all the way  
  
And I don't wanna wait another day  
  
I wanna feel the way you feel  
  
Oh, c'mon  
  
*For the rest of the "action sequence", I think I'll just leave the imagination to you (=~.^=)*  
  
*It's already morning, and Chichiri stares at his lover beside him in the bed. He strokes some stray strands of his red locks away from his tranquil face*  
  
Don't...  
  
Just let me be the monk  
  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
  
I need to hear you say  
  
You need me all the way  
  
*Tasuki gently moans and then wakes up. He is then greeted with Chichiri's warm smile the moment he opens his eyes.*  
  
So Tasuki, if you love me  
  
Don't let me be the last to know  
  
*The two then proceeded to lock their lips on each other's with a smooch first thing in the morning.*  
  
The end.  
  
This is definitely one of my favorite songs. Actually I've thought of having Vegeta and Bulma star in this song fic before. But I just had a second thought and decided to make it a Tasuki/Chichiri pairing instead. Please drop me a review. (=^-^=) 


End file.
